La canción de Dino
by caitlindistefano
Summary: Ella había tenido un sueño muy interesante y se lo queria contar a alguien, su mejor amigo no era una opcion, su novio mucho menos, pero cierto ojiazul era perfecto para ello. Un One Shot DinoXOC tambien lo pueden tomar por lectora :3 espero les guste


**Aviso:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen y la canción abajo pertenece al Club De La Comedia Chile

* * *

Aquel sueño le había dado tanta risa, debía ir a contárselo a su mejor amigo, pero no podía porque se sentiría insultado ya que Dino era como su hermano mayor, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue correr hacia su segundo mejor amigo, ya que él siempre le decía que Dino era demasiado mayor para ella, por lo que la canción le gustaría.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamaste tan temprano?-** preguntó el ojiazul abriendo la puerta de su casa dejándola pasar, aún estaba en pijama y sus ojos reflejaban sueño

**-¡Tuve un sueño con Dino!-** exclamó ella acercándose al piano en casa de su amigo

**-¿Y porque me lo cuentas a mí?-** pregunto él acercándose al piano y sentándose junto a ella en el banquillo

Lo que ambos no sabían es que cierto rubio muy celoso estaba observando la escena desde la ventana, solo para cerciorarse de que el ojiazul no intentaría nada con su novia.

**-Deja que te cuente el sueño-** regaño ella a su amigo

**-Está bien-** suspiro él y vio como la chica empezaba a tocar un poco el piano

**-Bien, el sueño era como un video musical donde yo y Dino aparecíamos, yo cantaba contando nuestra historia de amor, pero de una manera cómica-** explicó ella, su amigo la miró y Dino desde afuera también

**-¿Quieres cantarme la canción?-** preguntó él, ella asintió con una sonrisa, él suspiro**- de acuerdo, vamos a ver-**

(Si quieren tararéenla con el ritmo de la canción Es mi vida de Salvatore Adamo)

_Nuestra historia comenzó en un asilo en San Ramón_

_Oh grande San Ramón_

_Y es verdad, me diste tus pañales de adultos_

_Y te los puse a ti_

El ojiazul ya habia comenzado a soltar algunas risitas a causa de la letra cantada por su amiga, tratando al rubio de su novio como si fuera un viejo, bueno, lo era, pero no era adulto mayor.

_Y te confesé sin pudor, que olí tu ropa interior_

_De calzón en calzón_

_Yo te quise hacer volar con lo mejor de mí_

_Y te empecé a desnudar_

El rostro del ojiazul se tensó y su ceño se frunció, pero luego comenzó a reír sin control al escuchar el siguiente verso o más bien coro de la canción.

_Es el Dino_

_Es mi Dino_

_¿Qué puedo hacer si el ya envejeció?_

_Es el Dino_

_No tiene dientes_

_Tampoco escucha bien_

**-No puedes-** dijo su amigo riendo

_Nuestra historia continuó en un bingo en San Ramón_

_Oh grande San Ramón_

_Y en verdad me diste tu pensión y la cobré _

_Y tu jubilación_

**-Siempre supe que lo querías por su dinero- **dijo él, ella lo golpeo para seguir cantando, claro que no quería a Dino por eso

_Es el Dino_

_Es mi Dino_

(Esto lo dijo hablando) "_Te he amado tanto y de tantas maneras"_

"_Que ya no sé cómo seguir amándote"_

"_Te he amado de todas las formas que un joven puede amar a un anciano"_

"_Te he amado más allá de la juventud"_

El ojiazul seguía riendo sin parar, al fin ella admitía que Dino ya estaba un poquito grande, a sus 32 años no podía estar con una jovencita de 24 años.

"_¡Dino! ¡Dino despierta! Oh"_

"_Aaa estabas durmiendo"_

"_Pensé que te habías muerto"_

"_Dino Je t'aime"_

Y finalmente dejó tocar, observando a su amigo como reía.

**-¿Qué te pareció?- **preguntó ella mirándolo

**-muy buena-** dijo el ojiazul tratando de calmar sus risas

**-¿Y a ti Dino?-** preguntó ella mirando hacia la ventana, el rubio se tropezó al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto y el dueño de casa ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia

Ambos rieron al ver como Dino intentaba correr lejos sin mucho éxito, tropezándose con sus propios pies en el camino.

**-¿Por qué estas con él?-** preguntó el ojiazul pensando en cómo Dino siempre hacia el ridículo cuando estaba con su amiga

**-Por qué lo amo-** dijo ella mirando el lugar por donde el rubio había huido **–amo a mi viejito-** repitió con una sonrisa

**-¿Y a mí me amas?-** preguntó el ojiazul

**-Sí, pero como amigos, Basil-** dijo ella

**-Yo también-** dijo él con una sonrisa abrazándola**-ahora ve por tu viejito-** le sonrió una vez más y la empujo para que fuera

**-de acuerdo-** dijo ella y salió corriendo de la casa para ir en busca de Dino. Su Dino.

* * *

_¿Fui muy cruel con Dino? xD Es que ya había recibido criticas de que Dino ya estaba grandecito x3 pero es con mucho cariño a este gran personaje_


End file.
